Vacations: Alex and Olivia (Mostly) on Their Own
by agapeandzoe
Summary: This will be a collection of short stories about Alex and Olivia's vacations they took over the span of their dating and marriage. Most will be just them on their own, with a small sprinkling of the kids. Free time and sexual pleasure. What could be better?
1. A Weekend in the Adirondacks

A/N: Takes place in 2017; Married eight years

* * *

 _ **A Weekend in the Adirondacks**_

They had chosen—rather _Olivia_ had chosen—a rustic log cabin in the Adirondacks of Upstate New York. She knew that Alex would be hesitant, so she hadn't given her wife much information. But, as they walked into the cabin for the first time, Alex's jaw had dropped.

The décor was all brown—brown siding framing the walls, deep mahogany furniture in the form of a bed, a dresser, and a sofa with deep orange cushions. An antler chandelier hung majestically in the middle of the one-room cabin. Off in the middle, diagonal from the couch was a black stove-type fireplace with one element on top, the wide, charcoal piping running up the length of the wall and into the ceiling. Beyond the couch, tucked away in the corner, was the bed, holding a hunter green army wool blanket on top, folded down to reveal white sheets, the view around it clear windows and a beautiful view of the plethora of trees around them, a beautiful lake just beyond the foliage. Upon entry, a small refrigerator/freezer and a two-person dinette.

Olivia sidled up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Like it?"

"Like _what_ , Liv?"

"The cabin. Rustic. Secluded."

"What is there to like, Liv?" Alex looked around, eyeing the wooden décor. "This looks like the place that Kathy Bates' character took that author guy to torture him with the sledgehammer."

Olivia giggled. "We have Wi-Fi, electricity, a fireplace, a refrigerator, a bed. What more do we need, Babe?" Olivia kissed the side of the blonde's neck.

"Does it have running water? Plumbing? Or do we have to use an outhouse?" Alex pulled away and face the brunette.

"It has a toilet, Al…" Olivia smirked. "My Baby will be able to bathe and poop as needed." She nodded to the left and, in a darkened space, there sat a toilet—no walls dividing it, no door for privacy—only a flimsy, two-foot wide paisley fabric curtain to pull aside when need be. A claw foot tub sat to the left of that with no apparent shower device attached.

"I get to do my business out in the open? Marvelous."

"You do all the time at home, Al…you always have the door open."

"Not true…" Alex pulled away now and folded her arms. "And this fireplace?" Alex moved closer to the wood-burning stove now. "Is this where we'll cook our gourmet meals?"

"That's the one, Al…" Olivia moved into Alex again and wrapped her arms around her, loving her wife's resistant, princess-like nature.

"And this thing needs firewood, correct?"

"It'll be taken care of…" Olivia offered, trying to grab Alex's waist as she pulled away again, but the blonde was too intent on taking in her surroundings.

"I didn't see any piles of wood, Liv. Nowhere. Not even on the porch or around the sides of the house."

"Part of the charm, Al. There's a pile of logs out there by the tree. _I_ can chop wood. _You_ can chop wood." Olivia smiled.

" _I_ can chop wood? And who do you take me to be? Paul Bunyan? I do Pilates and yoga. How is my lack of upper body strength gonna help us?"

"Well…" Olivia placed her hands on the blonde's hips now, "…I'd sure love to see you _try_ to chop wood, Al. That's for sure. Holding an axe, bringing it down with force, that pink face huffing and puffing…" Olivia leaned around and chuckled at her wife's nonplused expression.

Alex pulled away again and looked the brunette over, a slow smile creeping along her face. "Well, _your_ upper body strength and upper _thigh_ strength will come in handy and I'd love to see you in those distressed jeans you're wearing, braless in a white tank top, a flannel shirt tied around your waist wielding an axe…but _this_ princess won't be participating…I don't have the muscles like you do, Babe."

"You have muscles, Al. And don't worry. It'll happen."

"I admire your enthusiasm, Liv." Alex cocked her head to the side.

"What do you say…" Olivia moved in once again, "…we get settled and make some coffee and we can go chop wood?"

"Don't we need wood to make the coffee, Olivia?"

Olivia looked up, narrowing her eyes, and then into the kitchen, scanning the counter. "Yes…" she looked back at Alex, "…you're right…no coffee maker so we'll have to boil water and use the filters we brought."

"This sounds like we're gonna be working this entire weekend. Chopping, cooking on a…" Alex looked at the stove once more, "… _Lincoln_ Stove, is it?"

"We have wine and music, Al. And there are a couple places that deliver— _Ma Jepsons Old Tyme Pantry_ and _Guido's Pizza & Italian Eatery_."

Alex continued to stare at her, unamused.

"And we can go to that general store and buy some canned beans and breakfast food and some ingredients for s'mores."

"Well, the wine we brought should blur the surroundings," Alex smirked. "And the beans should do a number on our bowels, as well. And then we'll get to let our stomachs cramp while the other watches."

"Let the good times begin…"

* * *

AAA

"OK." Olivia, true to her promise and in the ensemble that her wife desired, but wearing a bra, held the axe in her hands, her wavy hair in a loose ponytail.

A log was on a stump and the brunette was ready to swing.

Alex had her iPhone poised, ready to film the event. "Ready, Liv. Let's show the kids that their Mama is a bad butt."

Olivia giggled. "A bad butt. Nice." She hefted the axe upward and then let it slam into the wood, effortlessly splitting it into two pieces.

"Woo hoo!" Alex cheered. "More!"

Alex watched her wife now, those biceps and triceps working, thighs in a firm stance as she split the same log into another two pieces.

"Have you done this before, Liv?"

"Yeah…" Olivia huffed, moving another log onto the stump, "…my Uncle Bobby used to have a cabin up here. He's the one who taught me. We used to…" she grunted as she swung the axe again, "…come up here in October and November, like we are, and…" Olivia swung again, "...my mother, uncle and I would spend some weekends…" Olivia stopped now, the head of the axe on the ground, thinking. "We did have a few good times." She looked up and smiled at her wife.

"Well…" Alex began, "…it shows. My wife is incredible," Alex oozed.

"Get over here and let me teach you, Al…come on…" Olivia motioned for Alex to join her.

Alex stopped filming and placed her iPhone in the back pocket of her jeans and walked toward her wife.

"Although _this_ would be something to film, Babe…" Olivia smirked.

"Touché, Liv…"

Olivia brought another log to the tree stump and moved in behind the blonde. "OK…you gotta focus on the middle."

Alex felt her wife pressed up behind her, smelled her perfume and shampoo, felt the feminine softness of her form, and she couldn't help but momentarily close her eyes. "I'm learning from the master, huh?" Alex rasped.

"So you say…" Olivia got in a quick kiss to the side of her neck. "OK, ready?"

They lifted the axe together and Alex closed her eyes tightly as they brought it down.

Alex squealed and opened her eyes, noting that the log was perfectly split. "I did it!"

"You did, Babe." Olivia adjusted the half pieces now.

They split the rest and Olivia tossed them into a pile with the others.

"Now you, by yourself…" Olivia removed her own cell from her jeans pocket and got it ready to film.

"OK…here goes nothing…" Alex brought the axe down and let out a yelp as it made contact, the swing only making it halfway through the piece.

"Harder, Babe…" Olivia coached.

"I did do it hard, Liv. That's as hard as I can do it on my own." Alex abandoned the axe now. "You do it, Liv. I think I pulled something." Alex smirked, rubbing her shoulder. "Besides. You look _much_ better as a lumberjack."

"I don't know about that…" Olivia offered.

Olivia continued to chop wood until they had a nice pile, Alex watching and filming as she sat on a wooden, Adirondack chair next to a campfire pit. Her wife was a beacon of light and frivolity in every possible way, and Alex couldn't help but become turned on all over again.

Her wife had a way of making any situation fun, her charm and humor bringing levity and a sense of well-being to any situation.

And Alex was going to make sure Olivia knew exactly the effect she had on her mind and body.

* * *

Nine-thirty that same evening, Alex grabbed her wine glass from the tiny kitchen table after returning from the "bathroom". She held it in her hands and watched Olivia moving her hips to the song, _Despacito Remix_ , currently playing on the speakers they had brought from home. The brunette was wearing a simple, white camisole, sans bra, and a comfy, oversized pair of black, flannel pajama bottoms, black slipper boots on, her wavy hair down and wild, and she looked undeniably sexy.

Alex watched her hips move, her ass sway from side to side, her eyes closed, her wine glass in the air, a smile on her face, and the blonde was mesmerized by the uninhibited beauty in front of her.

Olivia took another sip of the Chardonnay they had brought, pasta meals already ordered, delivered, and eaten, stove burning a crackling, blazing fire, and now they were just ready to relax, enjoy the rest of their wine, and spend the evening together.

The brunette opened her eyes now and smiled, curling her forefinger and motioning for her wife to join her. "Come dance with me, Al…"

Alex set her wine on the table once more and watched as Olivia set hers next to the kitchen sink—also their bathroom sink—and then moved into her wife.

Olivia grabbed her hips and pulled their bodies close, and Alex placed her hands on her wife's waist, both now moving to the rhythm. Olivia's hands came up now and she let her fingertips lightly stroke the blonde's cheekbones, jawline, studying her, smiling.

"I love you, Al…" Olivia husked, shaking her head, "…I just love you so much…"

Alex pulled her closer by her backside and clenched firmly. "And I love you, Babe…and… _thank you_ …"

Olivia furrowed her brow, still grinning.

"Thank you for being patient with this sometimes unbearable girly-girl."

Olivia's broad grin lit up her face. "Always, Al." Olivia's fingers traced the sides of the blonde's neck now, the two continuing to dance. Strong, warm digits made their way down her shoulders, the back of her upper arms, continuing down until they moved to her lower back and held her close.

Alex released a shaky breath, their bodies now pressed almost as closely as was humanly possible. The blonde angled her head, letting her mouth make contact with the silky flesh of the brunette's neck, swiping her tongue along her heated skin, feeling her wife pull her even closer. Alex could hear her wife's slow, deep breathing against her own ear now—shaky and erotic—and Alex continued kissing and sucking, kissing and sucking, feeling her wife virtually melt in her arms.

"Oh, Alex…" Olivia whispered. "That mouth…"

Alex brought her hands up to the back of her wife's head, letting her fingers entangle in her silky, sweet-smelling locks, before cradling it delicately in her hands.

Olivia's face was felt in the crook of her neck now, the hot breath from her wife's parted mouth sending goosebumps throughout her body.

Wordlessly, they pulled away and Olivia smiled, biting her lower lip.

"I'm so wet right now, Al…"

Alex nodded and then grabbed her wife's hips, walking Olivia backwards past the sofa and toward the bed, slowly, both just admiring the other as they did so.

Once there, Alex looked her wife's upper torso over before taking the straps of her camisole into delicate fingers and sliding them down, releasing her bulbous globes in front of her, those cocoa nipples already peaked with excitement. Olivia's expression was serious now, almost pained, her mouth parted, her brow slightly furrowed.

"Make love to me, Alex…" she whispered.

"Already there, Babe…"

Changing plans, Alex grabbed the fabric of the lower hem of her top and brought it upward, Olivia raising her arms quickly to facilitate the removal.

The blonde brought her hands to warm, soft breasts and took her mouth to Olivia's, mouths open, searching, warm, wet tongues battling with each other, breathing turning heavy.

Pulling away, they eyed each other as they both removed every stitch of their clothing and Alex watched Olivia pull the covers back to the foot and slink onto the bed. She lay on her right side, propped up, that heavy-lidded, aroused dark-orbed gaze almost too much to take.

Alex moved onto the bed now and then lay Olivia back, letting her body rest on top of the brunette's—warm body pressed to warm body—sensually comforting.

Kissing resumed and Alex felt her wife's hands roam over her back, dancing light fingertips along either side of her spine, Alex's skin prickling all over again, her nerve endings on fire, as they always had been when in an aroused state with Olivia. She lifted her head now and only smiled at her brunette wife who had taken on that look of yearning, longing once more. She felt Olivia's legs part beneath her, her feet wrapping behind her knees, and Alex took the signal to slide her way down, taking the opportunity to kiss every inch of skin along the way, Olivia panting all the while.

Alex paused, now comfortable in between her wife's toned caramel thighs and looked up to find those chocolate pools three shades darker, Olivia's mouth parted in anticipation. Eyes still focused on each other, Alex licked her lips and let her tongue reach out to make contact with her wife's clit, already peeking out from its hood, and the brunette jumped slightly, moaning with pleasure as her head now tilted further into the pillow and she closed her eyes.

Alex felt fingers in her hair now, removing her locks from her messy bun, tossing the elastic off to the side, and then Olivia's fingers were entangling in her hair. Briefly, Alex took a second to remove her glasses and set them aside before moving into her wife's heated core once more.

Alex's mouth began work on her wife's lower lips, Olivia not restraining her voice in the slightest. Sensual moans were heard throughout the tiny space now, her breathing heavy as Alex let her mouth bring her wife closer and closer.

"Like that, Baby…" Olivia panted.

Alex brought her own forefinger and middle finger to her mouth now and then dipped them inside to wet them before taking them out and moving them to her wife's entrance, touching her inner lips lightly with the pads of her fingers.

"Just your mouth, Al…I just want that mouth and that tongue, Babe. I'm almost there…" Olivia breathed.

Alex smiled and continued her ministrations with her mouth and tongue, letting her warm wetness envelop her wife's labia, swiping her tongue languidly along her slit before pressing it inside.

Olivia gasped now and Alex watched as her hands left the blonde's hair and moved to the surrounding fitted sheet, clenching it in her hands, her tanned knuckles now white with strain. Hips raising off the mattress now, letting her thrusting work in time with the blonde's mouth.

"Oh, Al…I'm gonna come…" Olivia's voice was two octaves higher, her face scrunched in impending pleasure.

Four more thrusts of her hips upward, Alex's tongue now working frenziedly along her wife's heated core, her upper lip able to feel the swollen protrusion of her wife's bud with every delving of her tongue.

Two gasps from Olivia now, eyebrows raised. "Uhh…uh…" she moaned before her body peaked and she continued thrusting her hips as her body experienced the full extent of her orgasm.

She lowered her hips back onto the bed, hands now relaxed, eyes closed, mouth parted and panting, and Alex counted, for the millionth time in eight years, how absolutely incredibly gorgeous her wife looked after she climaxed.

Alex licked her lips and continued to watch her satiated wife.

* * *

Olivia's body oozed with pleasure. She could feel the warmth, the satiation coursing through her core, her lower lips, her entire being. And she had her wife to thank.

"Mmmmm…" the brunette moaned. "Come here, Al…"

She felt Alex move closer now and sidle up to her, pressing her body to her own, a firm hand clenching her hip. Olivia opened her eyes and looked into crystal blue orbs, the blonde's porcelain complexion flushed from her own incitement. Olivia reached out and cupped her wife's face and smiled.

Alex moaned and rested her temple on the brunette's shoulder now, pulling her closer, the two cuddling and falling asleep in a contented slumber on their first of two nights in the Adirondacks.

* * *

Olivia slowly sat up in bed, pulling the sheet up to cover her torso, and looked at the sunlight to her left as it streamed through the spaces in between the numerous pine trees just beyond the window in the near distance. She yawned, feeling the warmth of the sunlight on her face, eyeing the bed as it cast a golden glow on the sheets where she lay.

Movement and sound was heard in the kitchen now, mere feet away.

She saw her wife leaning with her hips against the kitchen sink, steaming coffee in hand, staring out the kitchen window, the golden glow from dawn streaming across that flawless face and highlighting her golden locks.

She smiled and noted her navy and white flannel shirt and those short, gray, cut-off sweat pants, her ivory legs that went on for days so nicely on display.

Last night, they had made the most of their evening together, both pleasuring the other multiple times throughout the night, sleeping intermittently, wanting to take advantage of no kids, no work, no responsibilities.

And it had been magnificent.

Alex turned her head now and smiled. "Good morning, Babe…" She took a sip of coffee and then moved toward the bed, propping her right knee on top, that lopsided messy bun on the top of her head and those classic Cabot frames all the more enticing the brunette upon her awakening.

"Good morning, Al…" Olivia yawned once more.

"Sleep well?"

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "What little sleep we got, Al…but…" she reached her hands out, "…that's OK…"

Alex moved onto the bed now, crawling on her knees, careful not to spill her coffee.

"Did _you_?"

"Not really, but…"

Olivia reached out for her wife's mug now and Alex handed it off to her.

"Like you said…we can sleep when we get back home, right?" Alex cocked her head to the side, smiling.

Olivia nodded over the rim of the mug, taking another sip and swallowing, before handing it back to her wife. "Exactly. What we did last night is a rarity and I wouldn't trade it for anything…" Olivia smiled.

"You're right, Liv…and I wouldn't, either." Alex smiled and winked.


	2. The High Seas: Leaving Manhattan Behind

**A ten-year anniversary trip in August. The kids, although with their grandparents in Southampton, would be ten and nine, respectively. Thank you to those of you who have already favorited and/or reviewed this story. It means so much.**

 **The dresses described are on my Cabenson: Love Won't Leave Pinterest board for your viewing/imagining pleasure. Check them out!**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **On the High Seas: Leaving Manhattan Behind**_

"Ten years, girls!" Landon beamed. "I think that deserves a toast!" He lifted his wine glass in the air and reached forward.

Everyone around the kitchen table raised his and her own, as well. It was a Sunday evening and the ladies had invited Charles and Landon over for a bon voyage dinner, to talk about last minute arrangements and solidify their final plans.

Olivia placed her hand on Alex's back and they looked at each other briefly, smiling, before looking back at their gentlemen friends.

"To Miss Alex and Miss O-livia. To their landmark ten years of marriage. You two are more in love than ever. I can always see it in both of your gorgeous faces. And here's to fifty more!" Landon gushed.

"Here-here!" Charles agreed.

They all clinked glasses and sipped, a contented lull coming over the group, the candlelight flickering in the middle of the large farmhouse table.

"You two all packed for the cruise tomorrow?" Landon lifted his fork and began cutting into the chicken cordon bleu that Alex had prepared, the Swiss cheese oozing out.

Charles leaned forward, a sparkle in his hazel eyes. "Bright and early, ladies…" He winked.

With Harry Belafonte singing _Jamaica Farewell_ , the calypso plucking of the guitar happy, yet somber, Olivia smiled at the older man. "We are…just the last minute things to pop in the suitcase." She turned to Alex. "Right, Babe?"

The foursome was going on a five-day, four-night cruise to the Bahamas. A chance to, not only celebrate their ten years together but, also spend some time with the two men who had meant so much to them in their lives and had seen the evolution of their relationship in the past ten plus years.

"Right, Liv. Kids are all with my parents and Liv and I are on our own this week. We're really excited about this time we get to spend together and with you. Work has been crazy and we're both just ready for some downtime and TLC." Alex smiled at her.

"You know the rule of thumb on cruises, don't you girls?" Landon questioned.

Olivia furrowed her brow and forked a piece of chicken, resting her wrist on the edge of the table to let it cool. "What rule?"

"You _will_ get hit on," Charles spoke up. "Two ladies as beautiful as you…prepare for it."

"Stay close together at all times. Once someone sees you're alone, they're gonna _think_ you're alone. That's when the vultures swoop down," Landon chuckled.

"And then the pursuance begins…" Charles added.

"And wedding rings mean nothing any more, right?" Alex interjected.

"Not to some…unfortunately…" Landon offered.

"Don't worry, guys…" Olivia stood now, moving to the kitchen island and retrieving the bottle of Pinot Grigio they had opened. She came back to the table, bottle in her left hand as she hooked her wife's upper chest and neck with her right forearm, pressing a kiss to her left cheek, "…this one is mine and everyone is gonna know it…" Olivia pulled away and smiled and winked at Alex.

"Ditto, Babe. Ditto…" Alex winked back.

* * *

The boisterously resounding deep echoes of the ship's horn alerted the passengers that they were undocking and were about to be on their way. Olivia was unable to control her laughter as they all stood, lined up row after row, getting the tail end of their instructions should they have to evacuate in an emergency.

The portly man to their right was sending off noxious, gaseous fumes of his own, no shame in his sound or smell, and the volume of his actions had been in competition with the ship's signal that their trip had just begun.

"Liv… _stop_ …" Alex whispered, staring straight ahead, watching the orientation guide answer a question of a fellow passenger. Something about life jackets.

"Jesus, Alex…I think I'm gonna suffocate. Switch places with me."

"Absolutely not." Alex kept her gaze ahead but couldn't help the slow smile that crept along her face.

"Any other questions?" Marty, the guide asked.

No one raised their hands or offered another inquiry.

"Well, thank you for sailing with us here on the Norwegian Gem. Enjoy your stay and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!"

Alex felt Olivia's hands on her waist now, urging her away from the offending person.

"Let's get to the deck, get some fresh air, and watch the harbor become smaller!" the brunette beamed.

Her wife was absolutely elated over this trip and Alex couldn't help but enjoy her enthusiasm immensely. She looked so sexy in her tight, white jeans and pale yellow silk shell, beige wedge sandals on—casual, yet classically put together.

"OK, Liv." Alex slithered her arm around her wife's waist and they made their way through the doors and out into the open air and bright sunshine of this exquisite New York day.

* * *

"Here we are…room ten-sixteen…" Alex slid the card into the reader and then pulled it out, hand braced on the handle.

"I hope you like it, Al."

"I'll like it, Babe. After all, it _is_ a penthouse with a balcony view, right?"

Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling away and studying her eyes. "Exactly right."

Alex turned the knob and the sunshine was the first thing that greeted them. They stepped inside and immediately noticed their luggage had already been delivered.

"Well, they are _definitely_ efficient with the luggage," Olivia commented, watching as her wife moved directly to the balcony doors and separated the curtains further.

"Oh, Liv…look how beautiful…"

Olivia stepped closer now and moved behind her wife, placing her open palms on the blonde's lower belly. She turned her face into Alex's neck and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, eyes closed. "I'm glad you like it, Babe…"

"Look! Two deck loungers, just for us…we can have our morning coffee out here, watch the sunset with some Chardonnay! Isn't this amazing?"

Olivia smiled and Alex turned in her arms, placing her hands on the brunette's hips.

"I just love seeing you this happy, Alex. It makes me so happy, too… _and_ …" Olivia held up a finger and began moving toward the bathroom, "…I hear…" she reached into the darkened area and flipped the switch and looked inside at what she knew to be in there—a full-sized garden tub, "…there it is…"

"What, Liv? Is it too small?" Alex folded her arms and furrowed her brow as she took a few steps closer and then stood in the doorway, her trepidation turning into relief. "And that's a nice size, too." She winked at Olivia. " _Almost_ as big as the one we have at home…" Alex wrapped her arms around her now, the two standing in the small space of the bathroom. "As long as I have my beautiful wife, that queen-sized bed in there, and someone we can call to bring us anything we need, I am as happy as a clam."

Olivia began giggling. "I never understood that expression. Are clams really happy? How do we know? Is it their little crack that looks like a smi—?"

But Olivia was cut off by the blonde's mouth on her own, kissing her with abandon, that warm, soft, plush mouth moving along her own.

The warm silkiness of the blonde's tongue was felt now, brushing along her lower lip and then pressing for entrance—which Olivia gladly allowed—the two now in a slow, sensual, passionately pleasurable kiss.

"Mmmmm," Olivia moaned, feeling her eyes roll back in her head and that familiar tingling twinge in her lower half, her bra and blouse now somehow feeling restrictive. She couldn't wait to don a bikini and little else, taking in the sun with her gorgeous wife.

She felt Alex's mouth leave her own now and then felt the blonde's body shaking in front of her.

"Someone's all sexed up. You OK, Babe?"

Olivia nodded, eyes still closed. "Don't laugh, Al. We haven't had a vacation in a while. We haven't had any just you and me time in even _longer_ …I am just enjoying feeling and really getting to savor holding my wife again." Olivia finally opened her eyes to find Alex smiling, her head cocked to the side.

"You're right. And I plan on enjoying you, too, and letting you enjoy _me_ , and both of us enjoy this freedom the whole trip, Liv…granted our travel buddies don't infringe _too_ much." Alex smiled and tucked a wavy, stray lock, that had come loose from her ponytail, behind her ear.

"They've told us they understand that we want time alone. They're understanding men." Olivia nodded now, feeling her eyes water. "They're so great, Al. Aren't they? Such good friends to us all these years."

"They are, Babe." Alex leaned in and kissed her quickly, gently.

Lately, she and Alex had been discussing how the men had aged. Eleven years prior, when the foursome had first met, the men had been in their late sixties. It was becoming apparent that they were getting older, their bodies becoming slower, their movements more arduous, but their spry intelligence and quirky senses of humor were ever on point.

Olivia smiled then, shaking herself out of her sentimentality. She sniffed and watched as Alex's hands came to her face and she used her thumbs to wipe beneath the brunette's eyes. "Enough sappiness from me..." Olivia sniffed again. "We ready to have fun?"

"Absolutely, Liv…let's do this, Babe."

A knock on the door now and the ladies looked at each other, eyebrows raised, eyes wide.

Olivia stepped closer. "Who is it?" Her gaze remained on her wife.

"Room service," a muffled voice called behind the door. "Champagne from a Landon and Charles?"

The ladies simultaneously made an "O" face and widened their eyes and then Olivia swung the door open.

"We'll have to thank them and return the favor," Alex offered, moving to her bag that she had dropped on the dresser on her way in. She took out her wallet and retrieved a couple of bills before walking back up to the young, uniformed man. "Here you go. Thank you."

He looked down at the bills in his palm, his eyes widening. "Yes, ma'am. Anything you need, ma'am…just call. Have a great day, ma'am."

Olivia closed the door behind him and then moved to the stand of chilling bubbly. "Now, or later?"

"Mmmm…" Alex placed her wallet back in her purse and moved closer. "Now…get a little light-headed, go to the pool, get some sun…the boat doesn't reach the Bahamas until early Wednesday morning, so we have plenty of time…" Alex winked. She lifted the bottle from the ice and held it out. "Do the honors?"

Olivia shook her head, smiling. "You and champagne bottles." She took the proffered bottle.

"I had an uncorking accident once, Liv. I keep telling you…" Alex whined.

Olivia uncorked it with ease, the cork barely making a pop. She poured two glasses, already provided, and then lifted them, handing one to the blonde. "Madame…"

"Nicely done, Babe…" Alex began to link arms with her wife, like intertwined swan necks, to try and drink from their own.

Olivia followed suit, the two now chuckling.

"This move is never as romantic as the movies," Olivia commented.

"Never is…" Alex's face became serious now and her focus was on the brunette's eyes. "To us…ten years of marriage, almost nineteen of knowing each other, three amazing children, and the woman that has always and will always have my heart, mind, body, and soul…"

Olivia felt her emotions coming again, her eyes watering profusely. "God, Babe. You're killing me…I love you so much and being your wife, your lover, your best friend is such an honor and a blessing. Here's to another fifty years…"

"Here-here…" Alex smiled.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful lady…" a male voice oozed next to her.

They had already had a couple of glasses of champagne, changed into their swim suits—Alex in her red ruffled one, and Olivia in her deep purple two-piece—grabbed their towels, hats, sunglasses, and sunblock, and were now relaxing by the pool. They were to meet their travel companions at seven that evening for drinks and then would go to dinner.

Alex opened her eyes and lifted her frames to look closer at the invading species. She watched as he boldly sat on Olivia's vacant lounger.

"Hi, there…" he smirked, now spread out, relaxed, and almost posing.

The man seemed to be mid-forties, with a plethora of curly black hair that covered almost every inch of his body. He was fit and in shape, but the amount of follicular action was enough to make an entry way rug, possibly two.

"That chair is taken." Alex sat back and returned her sunglasses to her face.

"Taken by me, good-looking…"

Alex opened her eyes again and sat up. She held her left hand up and moved it closer to his face. "Please go away."

The man began laughing now. "But this is a cruise, honey. And you're…" he looked her over now, "…well, you're incredibly hot…I thought I'd give it a shot. Some women wear those and don't mind men hitting on them." He began sitting up now, moving his feet to the floor, and standing. "You could have had this…" He motioned to his body—bright orange swim trunks, bug-like, rainbow-metallic shades, and the blanket of hair that he wore.

Alex noticed a vision come into view just behind him—her wife.

"Ah, but you see, sir…I get _that_ , and…" Alex waited for the man to turn around, waited for his expression to change.

And change it did.

His jaw dropped and he raised his sunglasses to the top of his head. "Wh—wait…you two? The ring? She's…"

Alex smiled at Olivia who looked somewhat confused, yet simultaneously amused.

"Is there a problem, Babe?" Olivia questioned, untying her black sarong from around her waist, revealing her equally amazing lower half.

"No, Liv. No problem, at all. I was just letting this gentleman know _my_ prize and who _I_ belong to…"

The man's gaze remained fixed on Olivia's mid chest and he visibly swallowed hard.

His gaze returned to Alex and he tried a smile, now beginning to sweat. "Hhhh," he laughed lightly, "…any chance of a threesome?"

" _Move_." Olivia wedged her way back onto her chair and sat. "And go away."

"I'll take that as a no…" he offered, now walking away, still ogling Alex and Olivia, practically running into other people and chairs upon his departure.

"You, too, huh, Al?" Olivia said, now relaxing in a reclined position and folding her sarong in the air above her torso.

"What? You got hit on, _too_?"

"Yep. On my way to the bathroom. Two of the drunk customers sitting on the stools of the tiki bar." Olivia set the folded cover-up skirt on top of her bag next to her on the floor and then folded her hands over her lower belly. "First a whistle and then a cat call…"

"A cat call, huh?" Alex smiled. "Like, hey sexy chica? Hot mama? Mamasita?"

"More like an… _owww! Oh, yeah_! _Woo-hoo!_ " Olivia offered.

Alex began laughing again. "I'd say to show them your badge, but there's nowhere to put it, unless you rested it in between your girls…"

Silence now and Alex opened her eyes and turned her head to find Olivia propped on her left elbow, ample breasts pushed outward.

" _These_ girls?"

"Yeah, Liv…" Alex cleared her throat, "… _those_ girls. Those amazingly beautifully perfectly round, soft sexy girls…"

"Hmmmm…" Olivia added before leaning back once again and relaxing once more, "…and they're all for one person and one person alone…"

"De Rubio?" Alex quickly contracted her body to her left into the fetal position in anticipation of her wife's swat, which happened to hit the side of her right ass cheek—firm, yet gentle, yet highly arousing.

"Never. My boobies, as you like to call them, are for you, and only you."

"Mine all mine…"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Olivia held out her arm and let her wife exit the elevator, having arrived on the floor of the restaurant. The brunette couldn't take her eyes off of her wife that evening. Alex was wearing an almost-floor-length navy, sequined evening gown with simple thin straps that cinched at the waist, her hair in a low chignon, glasses off for the evening, her smoky eye make-up only further accentuating the blueness of those mesmerizing orbs.

The brunette had chosen a simple, knee-length, beaded, halter-style sheath dress in a beige-apricot color. With off-white heels and her hair down and parted in the middle and her natural waves coming through, she was ready to take her wife out to dinner in style.

The foursome began walking down the hallway to the restaurant and Olivia placed the palm of her hand on the small of Alex's back, earning a glance from the blonde, and a sultry smile.

"You look amazing, Alex. Absolutely beautiful."

They stopped at the maître d's stand and Alex leaned toward her ear. "Well, my sexy wife. You're looking ravishing, yourself. All mine, remember?"

Olivia couldn't help the broad grin that covered her face as she leaned in to the blonde's ear. "No other way, Babe…"

Landon gave the maître d' the name and they were seated immediately.

* * *

"And, do you know, every day at four o'clock that crazy bastard would walk down the hallway, stark naked, get in the elevator, and go down to the lobby to check his mail?"

The ladies were laughing hysterically as Landon regaled them about a former tenant that lived in the penthouse after Alex and Olivia had been tenants there, themselves.

Olivia set her wine glass down, trying to keep the wine inside of her mouth as she laughed.

"I'm glad that was _after_ we moved out." Alex lifted her glass to Landon who was offering to top off her glass with the dry, white wine. "Five years ago, you said?"

Landon nodded and handed the bottle of wine to Charles, raising his eyebrows and motioning to the glasses. "But, Alex, darling, before he had a stern talking-to and citation by NYPDs finest, thanks to yours truly," the shorter man began with his slight Southern accent, "the children passing by would get an eyeful, and that's just not right…" Landon held his hand to his chest, his expression full of disgust.

"Well, that's _one_ way to learn about the male anatomy," Alex countered.

Olivia raised her glass, "Here-here…"

They all clinked glasses for, perhaps, the twentieth time that evening. Dinner had been eaten—top sirloin with a red wine balsamic reduction for Olivia and Charles, and linguine with fresh seafood in a creamy lemon aioli for Landon and Alex. It had been delicious, the conversation light, the mood relaxed and sentimental.

And more than a couple of glasses of wine had been enjoyed by each.

Landon reached into his suit coat pocket and produced a folded piece of paper and a pair of small reading glasses. He opened the paper and then slipped the fuchsia specs onto the tip of his nose. "So, girls. Any idea what you're interested in as far as activities?" He looked at the now-unfolded paper briefly before handing it to Olivia.

She held it in between she and Alex. "What do you think, Babe? Bowling? Water slides? Spa? Bartending class? Casino? Spinnaker Lounge—"

"That place becomes a dance club at night," Landon offered.

"Oooooh, dance club, Liv… you like that…" Alex smiled.

"And you like that, too, Alex…"

"You boys interested in taking a few spins on the dance floor one evening?" Olivia questioned, smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"You know it, Miss O-livia…" Landon winked. "You can be the Ginger Rogers to my Fred Astaire…"

"Hey…I thought I was your Ginger Rogers," Charles pouted playfully.

"Oh, Charlie…" Landon swatted the taller man jauntily.

"Well, Al? What do you think?

"Um…" Alex took the paper, "…the spa, and then maybe we could visit the spa, and we could always go to the spa…" Blue eyes met her own and Alex smirked.

"Al…no water slide? No casino? Bartending?"

"Maybe the bartending…and the spa…" Alex smiled coyly, "…and more sitting by the pool…"

"There's Seinfeld trivia and disco dancing lessons, too," Charles offered now.

"Oh, Al. Seinfeld trivia. You'd be good at that. And you know I love some disco…" Olivia winked.

"Are you a disco queen, Miss O-livia?" Landon asked.

"Liv hates disco. Abhors it, actually. Right, Babe?"

Olivia nodded, lifting her wine glass again. "I do. I only listen to it to cheer my wife up. That's it. Donna Summer and I have an understanding." Olivia turned to her wife and placed her hand on top of hers. "Right Al?"

"The things we do for love." Alex leaned in and kissed her gently and Olivia could taste the wine on her lips.

"Mmmm…there's always eating and drinking. Buffet after buffet of high-carb, high sugar foods. Unlimited cocktails and wines. I'll roll off of this boat twenty pounds heavier if we do that." Olivia smiled.

Alex leaned in now, her mouth on Olivia's ear, her body almost falling into hers. "All the more to grab, Babe…" Alex purred and then kissed the shell of the brunette's ear delicately.

"We'll have to check out the dessert buffet, Al…"

"Mmmmm…." Alex closed her eyes and rested her temple on Olivia's right shoulder.

"But maybe not tonight…" Olivia added, nodding at Charles and Landon. "I think we should probably head back and turn in for the evening. Is that OK, boys?" Olivia raised her eyebrows and cradled her wife's head with her right hand.

"Absolutely, O-livia. You get our little Alexandra safe and sound in bed. OK? And we'll see you tomorrow morning, OK?"

"Will do, Landon. Good night." Olivia smiled as she jostled Alex slightly.

"Are we going for dessert?" Alex mumbled.

"No, Babe. Come on. Let's get up. We're going back to the room and going to bed."

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned, "…I _like_ that idea…"

Olivia helped her stand, which she did on her own, and slipped her arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, Olivia." She looked at Charles and Landon. "Good night, gentlemen. It was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all ours, ladies. Goodnight," Landon said.

* * *

Olivia had helped Alex get undressed, cleaned up, and under the covers. She had also washed her own face and brushed her own teeth and changed, and was now slipping underneath the thin sheet and bedspread as she placed both back over her body gently, so as not to wake the blonde.

The screen door was open and the fresh night air was coming in through the sliding door, along with the sound of waves rushing by.

Olivia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before yawning and moaning contentedly.

Then, a sliding sound next to her and then a head on her shoulder.

"That was fun tonight," Alex said softly.

"It was, Babe." Olivia began stroking the blonde's arm with light fingertips.

"I love those guys, Liv. We always have so much fun with them."

"I know, Al. We do…" Olivia pressed her lips to the top of Alex's head, placing a kiss there, closing her eyes and inhaling her redolence.

Alex lifted her head and looked up at her in the dimness of the room. "And thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course, Alex. I love you."

Olivia leaned further down now and placed a kiss on her wife's awaiting mouth—simple and delicate—before Alex settled her head back on Olivia's shoulder.

"Good night, Liv. Maybe tomorrow night we can get to the Liv-lovin'…too tired…now…" her voice faded away.

Olivia wrapped her arm tighter around her and kissed her temple now, closed her eyes, and fell into a peaceful slumber as well.

* * *

Wednesday Morning was finally here and it was seven o'clock. They were to approach the island that morning, around ten, and disembark to spend the next two days exploring. Alex took a sip of her coffee and stretched her legs on the deck chair of their balcony, watching as the sun's orange glow was being revealed millimeter by millimeter above the horizon.

The day prior—their first full day at sea—Alex and Olivia had spent more time at the pool, had a facial and massage in the spa, and had even spent an hour in the casino with the guys, the fifty dollars that they bet on, won, and then lost, and then won again, leaving the two breaking even.

The evening prior had been spent in the Italian restaurant of the ship, _La Cucina_ , and then they had made a stop at the reserved dessert bar—an exclusive dessert bar for penthouse members only—where Olivia had been in a chocolate mousse lover's paradise and had partaken in almost four, full bowls of the sinful delicacy.

And it had been noticeable.

Olivia knew, without a doubt, that it would affect her digestive system and had apologized to the blonde ahead of time, justifying her gorge at the time by saying things like, "You only live once" and, "This is the last time, Al. I promise." But, having had a sweet tooth as long as she had known her, Alex knew that Olivia resisting one of her most favorite desserts was absolutely not going to happen, and even portion control and willpower had no chance with that particular dessert being in her presence.

And so here it was, the morning after.

Alex had ordered coffee and room service had quietly delivered it outside their door as Olivia remained sleeping. The last time Alex had looked, the brunette had been on her back, arms and legs sprawled out, the covers completely off of her, her black chemise having ridden up to her hips, those smooth caramel thighs on display.

And Alex had only smiled, kissed her wife's forehead, fixed a cup of coffee for herself, and was now enjoying the early morning waves and eyeing the darkened skies to the east.

The ominous clouds definitely didn't put her at ease. In fact, visions of the ship tossing and turning, bobbing in high waves, winds howling, people screaming came into her mind as she looked into the distance once more. She knew about tropical storms in the Atlantic, had even been through them in the years she'd lived in New York, but had never been in the middle of a tropical storm, much less in the midst of a massive force such as a hurricane.

"Mmmm…" Olivia's voice now, "…good morning, Babe."

And her face came into view, yawning, sleepy eyes, hair messy, hugging her arms to her body in the fresh, morning chill. She had apparently thrown on the short, light blue cotton robe of the blonde's and looked absolutely, kissably sexy.

"Hey there, Liv. Good morning."

Olivia leaned over her now and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her mouth before pulling back and smiling. "Mmmm, nice…" Brown eyes flitted between her own. "Happy Anniversary..."

Alex returned the grin. "Happy Anniversary, Liv..." Alex puckered the air and Olivia kissed her again before pulling away. "How is your stomach region, Liv. Better?"

Olivia smirked and then sat in the chair next to her own. She nodded and smiled once again. "Yeah, better. But my flatulence didn't seem to keep you from pouncing on me last night…" Olivia began giggling, arms still folded.

"Never, Liv. I just thought of it as another sound you make when you and I are making love…one of the many…"

Olivia tousled her fingers through her hair now and closed her eyes. "But I slept well, Al. How about you?" She opened her eyes and looked at her, reaching out for her hand.

Alex let the fingers of her left hand interlace with Olivia's right. "Very well, Liv. I'm gonna miss just letting my body wake up when it wants to."

Olivia nodded. "I know. Back to alarm clocks and little fists banging on doors."

Alex smiled. "But I love it, Liv. I love that stuff."

"Me, too, Al…"

Alex lifted the white thermal pitcher carafe from the table in between them and poured her wife a cup of coffee. She then poured thick cream from a smaller pitcher into it and then placed a spoon inside and stirred it. "Here you go, Babe…"

"Mmmm…smells good, Al…thank you…" Olivia lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. She then leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Hits the spot."

"Well, I hope _that_ over _there_ doesn't hit _our_ spot…" Alex tried, now eyeing the smoky gray and black formations in the distance, now seeing lightning accompanying the figures.

"Wh-?" Olivia looked at what Alex had been studying. "Jeez, that looks bad, Babe. Do you think we'll be able to dock?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Liv. If we can't, it's another day or so on this monstrosity. Are you OK with that?"

Olivia looked at her now. "Are _you_?" she raised her eyebrows, smirking.

"As long as you're here, I'm completely fine with it, Liv."

"OK, Al. Whatever you say." Olivia winked.

* * *

Alex opened the door to find a crewman standing there.

"Good morning, ma'am. Captain wants everyone to turn on the TV to channel two in ten minutes for a very important message."

Alex furrowed her brow. "OK. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Captain Beck will tell you all about it in ten minutes."

"OK." Alex tried a smile and eyed his name tag. "Thank you, Casper."

"No problem, ma'am."

Alex closed the door now and then returned to the balcony.

"Is that the oatmeal?" Olivia turned slightly and then saw Alex was empty-handed before sitting back with her coffee. "Who was that?"

"A crew member said the captain has an announcement for the passengers in ten minutes on the TV." Alex stood to the left of the brunette.

Olivia furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. "I wonder what that's about. Some sort of outbreak? The brunette drew her lips inward now, in an attempt not to laugh, as she looked up at Alex.

Alex wasn't smiling.

Olivia continued, now beginning to giggle. "Maybe food poisoning?"

" _Liv_ …"

Olivia's laughter picked up in speed. "E. coli?"

"Bite your tongue, Olivia. Not funny."

"Oh, Babe." Olivia set her coffee down and grabbed Alex's hips, pulling her onto her lap. "Worse comes to worse, we get to spend another fun day at the spa and playing roulette and shouting that Kramer's first name was Cosmo."

Alex let her forefinger trace the brunette's collarbone lightly, keeping her focus there before returning those cerulean orbs to her own. "You're right, Liv. Another relaxing, luxurious day with my gorgeous wife would be amazing."

"Yes, it would, Al." Olivia kissed her gently. "Yes, it would."

* * *

"I think I might actually lose my mind." Alex's eyes were glazed over as she stood, hands on hips, staring at the bedside table.

The winds were howling outside, the ship bobbing in the choppy waves, lightning emblazoned in the sky was visible through the patio windows of their penthouse suite.

The ship was unable to even get close to land, the waves much too erratic. Docking it would be impossible and getting off even more so. The safest place to be, the captain had informed them, was on the massively sturdy structure of the _Norwegian Gem_. The plan was to circle around and head further out where the weather wasn't so bad, and try again on the following morning to dock and disembark.

Olivia took a deep breath. Her wife was right. By the time they would be able to get off and stand on solid, dry land, they will have been at sea for two and a half days. That amount of time would cause anyone used to being on the go to go a little mad.

The brunette moved up to her wife and smiled, placing her hands on her hips. Blue orbs met her own and the blonde placed her hands on her wife's cheeks.

"What are we gonna do, Olivia? We've had pedicures, manicures, facials, massages, hot stone treatments, played bingo, played craps and blackjack, karaoke-ed, disco-ed, eaten half of the food on the ship, two-thirds of the chocolate mousse…" Alex smirked.

Olivia squeezed her wife's sides firmly. "Hey…" she smiled, "…very true…"

"Oh, Liv…I just hope we get there and get to spend a little time in the Bahamas. You know?"

Olivia nodded and bit her lower lip, eyeing those full, pink lips in front of her.

"What are you thinking, Liv?"

"Whatever do you mean, Alex?" Olivia batted her eyelashes facetiously and smiled before she let her hands slide down to her wife's backside, clenching it firmly.

"I mean…" her eyes dipped down to the brunette's mouth, "…there's a few things we haven't done yet. Do you wanna try and do them?"

Olivia shook her head slowly.

"No?"

Olivia kept shaking her head, bringing Alex's hips more firmly into her own.

"Uhhh, Liv," Alex moaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

Olivia took the opportunity to place her open mouth on the blonde's milky neck, letting her tongue glide upward before applying a firm pressure.

" _O-liv-i-a_ …" Alex whispered, drawing her name out.

"Let's not worry about it…" Olivia tried in between continuing to kiss along the expanse of Alex's neck, collarbone, upper chest, "…just be here in the moment and enjoy it…"

Alex nodded now, eyes still closed, enjoying what the brunette was currently doing to her.

Olivia felt hands in her hair now, long fingers raking through her locks. Olivia slid the blonde's baby blue, silk robe off of her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She then reached down for the hem of her wife's light pink camisole and lifted, the blonde raising her arms immediately to facilitate the removal. Olivia then moved her bare knee to the juncture in between her wife's legs, feeling the heat already there. She hooked her forefingers into the string waistband of Alex's matching panties and pulled them down to just below that perfect ass before palming it possessively.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex moaned. "Please…the robe, your nightie…" she breathed.

Olivia quickly stepped away and untied the robe, letting it fall off of her body, and then lifted her nightgown over her head with precision and ease before returning to her awaiting wife.

Then, fingers in hair, hands roaming, clenching, grabbing, body pressed to body, inching their way toward the bed before falling on top breathlessly. Olivia hiked her right thigh over the blonde's and they continued to feel each other, warm skin pressed to warm skin, Alex's pebbled nipples brushing along her own, the sound of their breathing filling the space, the scent of coffee and ocean air wafting throughout the room.

Three knocks. "Girls?"

Alex gasped and opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

Olivia smiled at her wife's reaction. She turned her head toward the door. "Yes?"

Olivia leaned forward and began kissing the top of Alex's right breast now, letting her hand slide down in between them and touching her wife's lower lips lightly.

" _Liv_ …" Alex tried.

"You girls want to come to that bartending class? It starts in fifteen minutes on the main deck."

Alex's face was priceless—straight but with a hint of annoyance and lust.

"No, Landon. We're good," Olivia called. "We're gonna stay here." The brunette let her fingers begin a slow stroking now, watching her wife's eyes roll slightly.

"We can wait for you, honey. It's no problem."

Olivia felt her backside being grabbed firmly and felt her wife's breathing against her ear as she continued her motions on her lower lips.

"Tell them…" Alex tried quietly, eyes still closed, now breathing against Olivia's neck, "…that we're…" she moaned softly, "…not coming…"

Olivia turned her head again, "Landon, we're good. We're just going to…watch TV, maybe read the paper?"

"Oh, come on, girls!" Charles' voice now. "Come learn to make our famous Sidecar!"

"They're not getting…it…Liv…" Alex breathed.

Olivia stilled her motions and Alex opened her eyes.

"Don't stop, Liv. They'll go away."

"Let me just tell them, Babe. OK?"

Alex made a face of dramatic angst and then straightened. "I suppose."

Olivia kissed her wife quickly.

"Girls?"

"Coming, Landon. Just...give me a second." Olivia smiled at her wife as she grabbed the pair of short, army green shorts from the chair and threw on an oversized, white, dolman top that read _Beach, Please_ on it, the shoulders falling off haphazardly. She ran her hands through her hair, feeling how very ratty it must have looked, and then swung the door open.

She smiled. "Hey there, guys…"

"Oh, _my_ …" Landon looked at Charles now and then back at Olivia. "Oh, O-livia…I'm sorry, _we're_ sorry…"

"It's OK, Landon, Charles. I think Al and I are just gonna stay in for a little while, if that's OK? We'll try and catch the bartending thing another time."

Landon lightly grabbed Olivia's wrist and moved closer, smiling. "You, my little lovebird, do what you need to do and just have fun. OK?"

"We will, Landon…" Olivia felt her face flush slightly from abashment.

"And we'll see you when we see you, OK?" Charles added.

"Yeah…sounds good." Olivia smiled. "Thanks for understanding, guys."

"Oh, Olivia, far be it for me to stand in between two people so very much in love."

"Happy Anniversary," Charles offered. "Today is the actual day, correct?"

"It is, Charles. Thank you."

"Well, a dinner drink this evening, for sure, OK?" Landon said.

"Absolutely, Landon. We wouldn't miss it."

* * *

They had finally made it to the island on the following day, giving them one full day to explore, snorkel, buy souvenirs, and spend a little time on the beach. They departed that following day and knew that they would have more time to spend on the ship.

But it didn't matter.

In the scheme of things, both Alex and Olivia knew, that these moments, these vacations they spent together, even with the ups and downs and things not quite going as planned, were the ones that could never be replaced.

Not in a million years.

* * *

 **A/N: This was way longer than I anticipated. I was going to do two parts, but I know some of you don't like that. So, I did it in one to say all that needed to be said.**

 **As always, your beautiful reviews, follows, and favorites are enthusiastically welcomed and let me know to continue.**


End file.
